RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B
The RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (also known as RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility, Another Full Armor) is the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam equipped with parts from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee, RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex. It first appeared in the Gundam Try Age game and later in Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Full Armor Plan B is an alternative enhancement plan to the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. It is equipped with every piece of equipment from the Armed Armor series, changing the Unicorn's appearance to an angelic shape and its psycoframe glows blue like the Phenex's. While less heavily armed than the Full Armor Unicorn, this configuration of the Unicorn maximizes its mobility. A pair of Armed Armor DE units attached to the backpack provide additional thrust, I-field coverage, and the beam cannons integrated into each shield, while the backpack's beam saber mounts are used to mount the Armed Armor XC from the Banshee Norn. The Unicorn's forearms are equipped with the Armed Armor BS and Armed Armor VN from the Banshee, with the right arm typically also carrying a hyper beam javelin. For reasons not explained, the color of the hyper beam javelin's beam blades changes to blue while this armor is equipped. Like the normal Unicorn, the Full Armor Unicorn Plan B can take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons, even Quasi-Psycommu bits, when the NT-D is activated. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The Unicorn is equipped with four beams sabers, two on the forearms and two in the Armed Armor XC. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearms mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the Unicorn then has access to the two other beam sabers in the Armed Armor XC, allowing it access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. ;*Armed Armor DE :The Armed Armor DE ('D'efense-'E'''xtension) is the normal I-Field-equipped shield used by the Unicorn with additional parts containing more psycoframe, six thrusters (four on top and two at the bottom) and a mega cannon. The Armed Armor DE's mega cannon provides the Unicorn with additional ranged weaponry, while the added thrusters grant the suit increased speed and mobility. Two of these units are mounted on the unit's backpack. The suit is also able to use the Armed Armor DEs as remote controlled weaponry, due to the properties of the psycoframe allowing for direct manipulation of an object by a Newtype. The version featured in ''Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility has tail-like stabilizers on the Armed Armor DEs for attitude control, identical to those used by RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.). ;*Armed Armor VN :A Psycoframe-embedded weapon fixed on the left arm. The Armed Armor VN ('V'ibration 'N'ails) can transform into a claw in both Unicorn or Destroy mode, and uses the super-vibrating vice-like claws to effectively destroy mobile suits. It is treated with beam-resistant coating and can be used as a shield or striking weapon in closed-mode. ;*Armed Armor BS :Equipped on the right arm, it is a Psycoframe-embedded long-range [[List of Universal Century Weapons#Beam Smart Gun|'B'''eam '''S'mart gun]], it is capable of extremely accurate firing, achieved by a special built-in sensor unit transmitting spatial data to the pilot via Psycommu system and using the pilot's reaction to synchronize the beam-directing "fins". It can be used in both Unicorn and Destroy Modes. ;*Armed Armor HJ :The Armed Armor HJ ('H'yperbeam-'J'''avelin) (also known simply as hyper beam javelin) has two beam blades, one shaped like a spearhead and the other like an axe, attached to a long handle in a design reminiscent of a halberd. Usable as a double edged weapon, it is also embedded with Psycoframe. When not in use, it seems to be stored on the Armed Armor DE's backpack connector. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System ;*Armed Armor XC :The Armed Armor XC ('X'eno-'''C'onnect) is an add-on backpack unit that improves the affinity between pilot and machine. It also enhances overall generator output. The Unicorn's backpack beam sabers are stored in the Armed Armor XC. History Gundam Try Age The Full Armor Plan B appears in Gundam Try Age as a "Build MS". It is a custom Unicorn Gundam Gunpla modified with parts from the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee and RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex, as well as the hyper beam javelin from the NZ-666 Kshatriya Repaired (which was originally an optional weapon for the Unicorn Gundam). Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility The Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility appeared in an alternate depiction of the final battle of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn where it was used instead of the original Full Armor equipment. The Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility launched from the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama and transformed from Unicorn Mode to Destroy Mode as it confronted the NZ-999 Neo Zeong. The two machines exchanged gunfire before the Neo Zeong destroyed one of the Unicorn's Armed Armor DE with a Wired Large Funnel Bit. The Unicorn counterattacked by destroying several other bits with its Hyper Beam Javelin until the weapon was pulled out of its hand by one of the bits, it then launched the second Armed Armor DE as a remote weaponry to block beam fire from the Neo Zeong's Large Mega Particle Shoulder Cannons. Shots from the Unicorn's Armed Armor BS and Armed Armor DE subsequently destroyed the Neo Zeong's Sturm Boosters. The Neo Zeong deployed its Psyco Shard Generator to destroy the Unicorn's projectile and beam weaponry, but the Unicorn retaliated by grappling the Neo Zeong's head with its Armed Armor VN and left hand. Full Frontal then reflected on himself before he and Banagher Links were engulfed in a burst of light. Gallery Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B by Hajime Katoki.jpg|Illustration by Hajime Katoki RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 01.jpg|Before launching (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 02.jpg|Flying in Unicorn Mode (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 03.jpg|With Beam Saber (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 04.jpg|Unicorn Mode face close up (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 05.jpg|Destroy Mode face close up (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (UC Perfectibility) 01.jpg|Destroy Mode close up (Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 06.jpg|With Hyper Beam Javelin (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 07.jpg|I-Field blocking enemy's beam attack (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 08.jpg|Firing Armed Armor BS and Armed Armor DE (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) NZ-999 Neo Zeong (UC Perfectibility) 02.png|Vs. Neo Zeong (Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Perfectibility Special Movie 'Unti-L') 09.jpg|Using Armed Armor VN (Perfectibility Special Movie Unti-L) Game FA-unicorn-typeB-art.jpg|Gundam Try Age Profile RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Gundam Try Age).jpg|''Gundam Try Age'' Artwork Gunpla HGUC Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (Destroy Mode).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (Front) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Gunpla) 01.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (Action Pose 1) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Gunpla) 02.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (Action Pose 2) RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam Plan B (Gunpla) 03.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (Action Pose 3) RGUnicornGundam-Perfectibility.jpg|RG 1/144 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (Special edition; 2019): box art MG Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility.jpg|MG 1/100 Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art BB Senshi Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility.jpg|BB Senshi Unicorn Gundam Perfectibility (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art Note & Trivia *The Full Armor Unicorn Plan B appears in the Gundam Try Age digital card game as a boss when all of the Unicorn story missions have been completed. **As it was released as part of the Build MS line, this suggests the MS originates from the Gundam Build Fighters timeline. *The Full Armor Unicorn Plan B was released as part of the Gundam Assault Kingdom figure line, and has all of the weapons of the normal Full Armor Unicorn. This version of the Plan B is dubbed "Another Full Armor" and possesses a green psycoframe. **Similarly, the Full Armor Unicorn Plan B itself appears as an ace unit in a DLC mission in Gundam Breaker 3 and can be assembled after it drops its unique blue-bladed Beam Tomahawk along with the Armed Armor XC Builder Part. *The Full Armor Unicorn Plan B was released as a Gunpla model kit. The Real Grade release was bundled with a limited first press edition of the "Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Blu-ray Box Complete Edition". This version of the Plan B is dubbed "Perfectibility" and features new tail stabilizers for the Armed Armor DE units, identical to those found on the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Narrative Ver.). References External links Category:Mobile Weapons Category:Unicorn Gundam